Bittersweet
by BoredorBoard
Summary: Light gets exausted. L gets curious. LLight yaoi.


Bittersweet  
Light gets exausted. L gets curious. LLight yaoi.

* * *

After being handcuffed to Ryuzaki or L or whoever he was for one week strait, Light Yagami was compleatly worn out. It wasn't because he was faced to be cautious of any actions in fear of L finding out that he was Kira. Or even when L would grag and jerk him around as he scurried off somewhere without warning. He had even gotten used to going to the bathroom and showering with him, it wasn't really that differant than P.E. What was really wearing Light down was the lack of sleep he was getting. Unlike his caffine addicted comrad, he couldn't handle living off of a couple of half hour naps a day in front of the computer. 

"I can't take it anymore Ryuzaki." Light groaned looking over at L, his head lying in his folded arms.

"What's that Light kun?" L asked suspicially.

"I can't stand not having a decent night's sleep. I'm not like you."

"Not like me? What do you mean by that Light kun?" L asked cocking his head slightly to the side.

"You're crazy." Light mumbled. "I need sleep. I don't _want_ it, I _need_ it. I'm not talking about a nap on the computer, I want an actual bed."

"You know I can't uncuff you Light kun."

"And your point is?" Light let out a yawn. "You're a genious, figure it out."

L thought it over for a second. He pushed a button on the control pad and began to speak. "Watari san."

"Yes sir?" Came the elderly man's voice.

"Get my laptop for me, Light kun needs to sleep."

L practically drug Light to their room. Light fell onto the bed exausted, and L climbed up beside him with his laptop. Light didn't mind at all, he was ued to L's closeness.

L watched as Light's chest rise and fall in a steady motion. One of Light's hands rested gently over his chest while the other was nestled beside his face. L set his laptop aside and moved a shaky hand to lights forehead, where he brushed the hair from Light's eyes. The second his fingers brushed against Light's skin, he felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn't understand why this gentle, sleeping Light would make him so nervous.

L's hand floated over Light's face, he was careful not to wake his sleeping Light. L edged closer to Light, looming over the sleeping figure. He inhaled Light's sweet scent as his hand reached the hand resting on Light's chest. He took the hand in his own, cheaking to make sure that ight was still sleeping as he brought the younger man's hand to his lips.

L felt a soft tingle as his lips touched the knuckle of Light's index finger. L then let his tongue flick across the soft skin, curious as to how Light would taste. To him Light tasted sweet, almost sweeter then the cakes he had eats, and that is saying a lot. L then encased his lips around the tip of Light's finger, letting his tongue roll over it, savoring the sweet flavor.

A small noise excaped Light's mouth and startled L. He gently put Light's hand back down and recoiled from the sleeping figure. After he was sure that Light was still asleep, L laid down facing Light and listening to the rythmic sounds of the auburn haired teens breathing, he fell asleep.

- Next Morning

Light slowly began to wake up. He streached out his arm but stopped when he felt it brush against something. He looked over and saw L curled up asleep beside him. It was around then that he noticed that one of L's hands hands was resting on his stomach.

It was funny, he had never seen L sleep before. He looked so fragile, as if he could break like a china plate. He hardly looked like he was capable of being Light's equal.

Then a thought crossed Light's mind. He could end it now. He could kill L with his bare hands. L wouldn't know what hit him. Light shifted so that he was leaning over L. He then moved his hands to L's neck and began to press down softly. He was about to apply more pressure, then a small moan escaped L's lips and he stirred a bit. Light quickly drew back. Why couldn't he do it? L could be dead in a matter of seconds.

Light's eyes travled over L. He had killed so many people in the past and probably countless more in the future, but he could not kill L. Not like this at least. It wouldn't be a death worthy of his greatness.

Light reached out again and ran the back of his fingers over the side of L's face. Even while he slept L fascinated Light.

As Light began to pull his hand away, L's hand shot up and grabbed it. The sudden movement startled Light. "Thank you for not killing me Kira san."

"How long have you been awake?" Light asked as he calmed his jolted nerves.

"Not long. You woke me actually." L said. His eye's wouldn't leave Light for a second as he stared unblinkingly up at the teen. "Why didn't you kill me Light kun?"

Light fellt trapped, he couldn't think of a lie to get him out of this mess. "I couldn't." He said truthfully.

L's eyes searched and analyzed Light's face. It would seem that light was telling the truth but he knew that there was more to it then 'I couldn't'. He pondered over it for a couple more seconds before something else stroked the back of his mind. "Light kun... why did you stroke my cheek?"

Light stared at L in shock. He had not been expecting that question. He was expecting L to give him another Kira percentage, and at the moment he wished that L had. How could he answer a question that he didn't even know the answer to?

"Light kun? Are you alright?" L asked, still analyzing Light's expressions. "You're acting very suspicious."

"If you even think about spouting out a new percentage I'll--"

"Now that you mention it I'd have to say that you're--" Light silenced L with his lips.

After realizing what he had just done Light pulled away and clasped a hand over his mouth. L just stared at Light with an absent minded look on his face. "Ryuzaki that wasn't--"

"... about twenty percent." L said cutting Light off after he had regained his awareness.

Light cleared his throat. "I- I only did that to shut you up."

L easily saw through the lie. But for what ever reason Light did it, L was glad that he did. Light's lips were even sweeter than his fingers. He wanted to taste them again, but he was afraid to. He was sure taht Light was Kira and he didn't want to let down his barriers. Maybe he could trick Light into kissing him again. "It's not nice to lie Light kun."

Light narrowed his eyes, he could tell that L was mocking him and he hated it. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Because there's a sixty-three percent chance taht you like me." L said.

"You're a guy." Light stated.

"And there's a fifty percent chance that you are gay." L studied Light's reaction then added: "Along with a twenty one percent chance that you are Kira."

"Then recheak you calculations, because you are wrong on all accounts."

L bit his thumb and appeared to be thnking. "No Light kun, I'm sure that I'm right. Although you're Kira percentage could be higher... maybe."

"You're so infuriating." Light growled. He let himself fall backwards so that he was now lying on his back on the bed. Light brushed his hands across his face and rested them over his eyes. "What will it take to get you to trust me Ryuzaki?" Light looked up and saw that the raven haired insomniac was leaning over him. L bit his thumb softly as he stared intently at Light. "Ryuzaki? Light questioned.

Light shifted to sit back up. The movement sent L off ballance and he fell forward on top of Light. L felt his heart skip a beat as he made contact with Light's body, and it began to race when Light's scent filled his lungs. Light put his hands on L's shoulders and pushed L up as he sat up. "Are you alright Ryuzaki?" Light asked, voice full of concern, hands still on L's shoulders.

L's eyes flashed open. He looked like a deer in the headlights. He was to close to Light for comfort. Light's sweet scent was intoxicating L and he was unable to think coherently.

"Ryuzaki?" Light asked again.

After L had regained his sences he decided to take action. He closed in on Light and touched his lips to the teen's sweet tasting ones. He hadn't really been anticipating a reaction from Light, but wasn't suprised when he felt the teen's warm hands on his back, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Light parted his lips and L took the invitation and entered. Light could taste the feint flavor of the cake that L had eaten not to long ago.

To L, Light's mouth was the sweetest part of him. It seemed to get sweeter the longer he explored. It almost melted away his love of sweets. Almost.

Without noticing it happening, Light was on his back while L was on top of him. Their lips parted, both were suprised by their new position. L smiled warmly at Light and nuzzled into the younger man's neck. "It looks like I was right on two out of three of my theories so far Light kun." He said into Light's ear.

Light swallowed hard. "And what will you do about that Ryuzaki?"

L palced a small kiss on Lights neck. "I will trust you for as long as we are together." He said and breathed in Light's sweet scent.

Light scrunched his brows and thought about what L said. _I will trust you for as long as we are..._ Light heard the soft clinking of the metal chain that held the two of them... _together._

"I'm glad to hear that Ryuzaki." Light said as he threaded his fingers through L's hair. There was only three ways taht that they could ever be seperated at this point. One: L dies either by Light, Misa, or Rem. Two: Light is found guilty of being Kira and will be exicuted. Or three: L proves that Light is innocent and lets him go. At that point Light must decide to either get rid of the Death Note or continue to fool L and become the god of his perfect world.

* * *

A/N: I've come to realize that this title is very common amungst Death Note fanfiction. Just so you know I titled this before I saw those other fics :)

Reviews make me happy and encourage me to wright more fics.


End file.
